Somos algo?
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Fairy Tail y toda Magnolia sospechan de una relacion entre Lucy y Natsu, sin embargo estos dos se enteran mucho despues que el resto... que sera lo que pasara?
1. Sospechas

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, que nos alegra con su creación.**

**Somos algo?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Sospechas**

Mientras Natsu y Lucy salían del gremio todos se quedaban murmurando en el gremio todos los días y más desde que Happy no viaja con ellos sino se van solo los dos, lo que género que el gremio creyera cosas equivocadas.

**Are, así que ya tenemos una pareja nueva en Fairy Tail** – decía Mirajane con una mirada picara mientras veía a los otros dos salir del gremio.

**Natsu es un hombre!** – decía Elfman, a pesar de que todos pensaban que no estaba prestando atención por pelear con Evergreen.

**Deja de decir eso! Estoy cansada de ti! Deberías irte del gremio **– decía Evergreen con un sonrojo en su cara, es que acaso era tsundere?

**Natsu- san con Lucy – san? Yuuuupiiiii** – gritaba una alocada loca por todo el gremio, mientras Levy se alegraba por su querida amiga.

Y así todos se quedaron por semanas imaginando todo tipo de cosas cuando estos dos magos salían a una misión, mientras esos dos pobres no se imaginaban lo que estaba pasando. Cuando el gremio se dio cuenta los rumores a estaban por toda Magnolia y al ver que Natsu y Lucy no decían nada al respecto optaron por pensar en que todo lo que pensaban era verdad.

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

**Natsu, te has dado cuenta que ahora todos nos miran raro cuando salimos del gremio**- le pregunte a mi amigo que se encontraba devorando un plato de carne.

**En realidad no** – respondió el con la boca llena de comida lo que produjo que quisiera pegarle un puño.

**Y no solo en el gremio, toda la gente en la ciudad nos ven raro** – seguía diciéndole – **aghhh pero que hago diciéndole esto a una persona tan distraída como tú?**

**Yo no soy distraído, solo no presto atención a todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor** – decía Natsu mientras llamaba a la camarera para pedir más comida, sin embargo ella ofreció algo que no pensé que nos ofrecería.

**Buen dia señor, hoy estamos ofreciendo un postre para las parejas que visitan el restaurante** – decía la señora mirándonos, y justo cuando le iba a decir que no éramos pareja Natsu lo acepto como si nada.

**Natsuuuu, si sigues haciendo eso la gente va a pensar que realmente somos pareja** – un ligero rojo estaba apareciendo en mis mejillas y yo podía sentirlo.

**Y que tiene de malo? Yo no veo por qué solo por eso todos puedan pensar que somos algo** – dijo comiéndose casi todo el postre y sin dejarme a mí.

**Natsu! Pero déjame probarlo** – amo el dulce, así que olvide que la conversación que estábamos teniendo era importante para pasar a pelear con él por un poco de dulce.

**Pero Lucy…. Si lo compartimos todos pensaran que somos pareja** **jajajajajaja** – decía con una mirada malvada – **además, si lo comes pesaras más y ya tenemos suficiente con tu peso.**

**Natsuuuuuuu!** – le dije furiosa mientras el comenzaba a correr hacia el gremio.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Lucy estaba furiosa por mi broma, así que estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia mi mientras íbamos al gremio pero a penas entre sentí que alguien me halaba y cuando Lucy entro hicieron lo mismo con ella, note que a ella la llevaban las chicas así que seguramente yo estoy con hielito y Gajeel.

**Cuéntanos todo!** – Decía Gajeel – **como son las cosas con la conejita?**

**Dd de que estas hablando?** – no sabía realmente de que estaba hablando, pero por mi mente paso una Lucy con orejas al escuchar la palabra conejita, se veía tan kawaii que produjo un sonrojo en mí que seguramente ellos entendieron mal.

**Así que es verdad cerebro de carbón, Lucy y tu son algo** – decía Gray.

**Qué?** – les dije, de donde habían sacado eso? Además si seguían diciendo ese tipo de cosas estaba seguro que Lucy me mataría, en ese momento volví a ver hacia ella y ya me estaba mirando con ojos asesinos, hasta aquí a llegado mi vida…

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Estaba buscando a Natsu para golpearlo por burlarse de mi peso, sin embargo vi que era arrastrado por los chicos mientras las chicas me tomaron a mí y me llevaron a una esquina del gremio.

**Luuu-chan, cuéntanos todo lo que ha pasado con Natsu** – Levy estaba emocionada y me preguntaba algo que no sabía.

**Nosotros solo somos compañeros de equipo** – le dije mientras Juvia se escuchaba gritando tras de mi – **Juvia ya no tiene rival de amor, Gray sama es solo miooo**

**Siempre negándolo Lu-chan, cuando lo vas a aceptar. Hace rato sabemos que entre ustedes pasa algo.** – decía Levy sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que le había advertido a Natsu sobre esto y él no había querido hacerme caso. Así que lo mire furiosa, y vi que él me estaba viendo de forma asustada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno para fortuna de los que les ha gustado mis fics, he tenido tiempo estos dias porque la universidad no estan tan pesada ademas... he tenido inspiracion asi que espero que disfruten de estos capitulos que estoy subiendo seguido :)**


	2. Lo que me gusta de ti

**Bueno chicos debido a que ayer tuve que volver a subir el capitulo 1 por errores que vi despues de haberlo publicado y a que aparecia como completo, les dejo el Capítulo 2 – Lo que me gusta de ti : Capitulo contado desde la perspectiva de Lucy**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Si bien estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado ya estaba entendiendo el porque la gente nos veía así en la calle y lo que había pasado en el restaurante…. La gente creía que éramos pareja, mientras pensaba en una forma de solucionar ese enredo le dije a Natsu que no me siguiera y no se le ocurriera meterse en mi casa porque estaba enfadada con él, estaba mintiendo ya que de igual forma el no tenía la culpa si hace mucho se estaba propagando ese rumor.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la gente comentaba y me miraba triste diciendo que nos habíamos peleado y éramos una pareja muy linda, lo que me hizo pensar en nosotros y sonrojarme.

**Lucy! No comiences con tu imaginación o terminaras como Juvia **– me dije a mi misma ya que pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente.

Ya en mi casa me puse a pensar mientras trataba de dormir en las diferentes cosas que me gustaban de Natsu, ya que si bien estaba pensando en cómo sería ser la pareja de el salamander debería saber qué cosas me gustaban de él y las iba a enumerar como buena escritora que soy:

No es tan importante pero debo aceptar que me siento feliz y algo orgulloso cada vez que me dicen que Natsu nunca había hecho equipo con alguien hasta que llegue.

Me gusta cuando se mete en mi casa aunque luzco enfadada siempre espero el momento en que el entre o que me sorprenda al verlo en alguna de las partes de mi casa.

A pesar de que a veces no logro hacer mucho por el equipo, él me dice que soy fuerte y me pidió que estuviera en mismo grupo con él, Gray y Erza.

Me salva y se preocupa por mí.

Confía en mí, y sabe que a pesar de las dificultades lograre seguir adelante.

Se preocupa por todos sus amigos y no le permite a nadie hacerle daño a alguno.

Guarda cosas de nuestras misiones, a pesar de ser infantil en ocasiones es muy detallista.

Es lindo…

Me gusta estar con él, además que me hace reír junto a Happy.

Es en quien más confió….

Un leve sonrojo salió en mis mejillas y mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas y más me quede dormida mientras sonreía como tonta, hasta que al dia siguiente cuando me desperté encontré el rostro del peli rosado frente al mío.

**Lucy, vamos rápido al gremio a buscar un trabajo** – decía con una gran sonrisa mientras yo pensaba "Si a Edo Lucy le gusta…. a mi este chico me encanta y lo amo"

Y salimos juntos hacia el gremio….

_-Continuara-_

* * *

**Bueno que les parece? Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que le gusta de Natsu por los rumores que estaban corriendo en la ciudad...que pasara el proximo capitulo?**


	3. A Natsu le gusta?

**Capítulo 3 – a Natsu le gusta una chica?**

**Capitulo contado desde el punto de vista de Natsu**

* * *

Mientras iba hacia mi casa porque Lucy está enfadada y me pidió que no fuera a su casa me fuera pensando en los regaños de Lucy, ¿Por qué ella no quería que pensaran que éramos una pareja? Es que para ser pareja se necesita algo más que ser amigos?

**Natsuuuu! Espérame** – escuche la voz de mi amigo gatuno que volaba hacia mí – **Te extrañe mucho!**

**Pero si tú fuiste el que decidió no ir con nosotros, además Happy porque no nos habías contado sobre los rumores que habían?** – le pregunte algo confundido a mi amigo, si él estuvo todo este tiempo en el gremio él tuvo que haber escuchado algo al respecto.

**Porque Lucy cree que soy un chismoso y quería demostrarle que no **– linda hora la de Happy para demostrarle a Lucy que lo que ella piensa no es verdad – **Pero Natsu…. Acaso a ti no te gusta Lucy? Eso habría sido una buena oportunidad.**

**No lo sé Happy, en realidad no se ni lo que siento…. **– le dije algo confundido a mi amigo, la verdad no sabia si alguien me gustaba.

**Que te gusta de ella?** – decía mi amigo con ojos preguntones.

**Etto… me gusta que es dulce y cuando intenta simular que está enfadada con nosotros, cuando se sonroja, que no le guarda rencor a nadie, que busca ser amiga de todos y ayudarles en sus problemas, tantas cosas Happy….**

**Y que sientes si estas lejos de ella?** – me dijo mi amigo ahora con ojos picaros por lo que sospecho que estaba sacando buena información de mi parte.

**Realmente cuando no estoy con ella quiero salir corriendo a buscarla…. porque no puedo estar lejos de ella ni de su olor…. Happy, Lucy me gusta…**

Al otro dia desperté temprano y me dispuse a ir al gremio a buscar un trabajo pero iría en busca de Lucy para que me acompañara, cuando me metí por su ventana ella estaba muy dormida por lo que decidí observarla y fue así como me di cuenta…. No solo me gusta…. Yo amo a Lucy… En ese momento despertó.

**Lucy, vamos rápido al gremio a buscar un trabajo** – le dije sonriente mientras pensaba en que por fin había descubierto lo que sentía por esa rubia.

Ella me miro incrédula y me dijo **Aye!** Con una linda imitación de Happy

Así salimos juntos hacia el gremio…

**En el proximo... el final! :)**


	4. No más rumores

**Capítulo 4 – Ya no habrán mas rumores…**

* * *

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos sobre lo que me había dado cuenta que sentía por Natsu, que había olvidado que tenía que buscar una manera de acabar con los rumores.

**Natsu! Y que les diremos a todos para que dejen de decir que somos algo?** – le pregunte a mi compañero que iba corriendo hacia el gremio.

**Que era una broma….. queríamos ver que pensaba Gray y Gajeel de eso para ver si se inspiraban para ir con sus respectivas chicas** – bueno debo decir que al menos Natsu había pensado en algo y me parecía realmente convincente si se trataba de que Natsu quería hacerles la broma y yo quería ayudarle para ver si iban con mis amigas.

En ese momento me adelante y seguí corriendo hacia el gremio pero por alguna razón Natsu se atrasó.

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Lucy me pregunto la excusa que diríamos, y realmente le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió pero realmente quería decir eso? No, siempre he sido impulsivo creo que debería hacer algo en este caso….

**Lucy!** – le dije haciendo detener a mi compañera que se había adelantado, ella volteo a verme de manera burlona…

**Que pasa Natsu, ahora también te mareas en tierra y necesitas mi ayuda? **– decía ella riéndose a carcajadas, más su risa no duro mucho cuando le dije lo que estaba pensando.

**Lucy! No quiero sacar excusas porque… Tu a mí me gustas!** – grite en plena calle produciendo un sonrojo en Lucy que miraba hacia todas partes viendo que la gente que pasaba por allí nos rodeaba.

**N N- nnat –su etto **– decía la chica que estaba tartamudeando debido a mi confesión.

**Porque te sonrojas Lucy? Dime algo…** - en ese momento ella se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazo. –** Tu también me gustas Natsu…**

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Natsu se acaba de declarar y realmente me ha dejado sin palabras por lo que único que paso por mi mente fue darle un abrazo, y mientras lo abrazaba esas mismas palabras salieron de mi boca….

Nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados y la gente que estaba llena de kawaiosidad por lo que acababa de suceder se fue retirando…..

**Natsu, al parecer ya hemos aclarado los rumores sobre nosotros** – le dije con una sonrisa a lo que el respondió con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba – **Ahora si vamos al gremio por un trabajo…**

**Espera Lucy, iré a buscar a Happy ve siguiendo hacia el gremio. Y si quieres cuéntales a todos lo que ha pasado….**

Y veía como el chico se alejaba corriendo de mí, mientras me había dejado siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Cuando llegue al gremio solo le conté a las chicas quienes esperaban que les contara algo más.

**Y…. que paso luego Lu-chan? **– me decía mi más pequeña amiga con estrellas en los ojos, sin embargo no entendía que era lo que quería decir con eso… - **De que hablas Levy?**

**Lucy, Levy y no solo ella, todas queremos saber cómo fue su primer beso** – decía Erza.

**Beso? Cual beso?** – diablos, no había tenido en cuenta eso….

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

Corría a contarle a mi amigo gatuno lo que había pasado con Lucy y que gracias a lo que él me había explicado había logrado declarar mis sentimientos, sin embargo el me hizo una pregunta que no entendí.

**Bueno Natsu, y la besaste?** – Decía ese gato que siempre nos molestaba – Se gussstaaannn

**Beso? Que es eso? **– mi amigo se sorprendió ante mi pregunta y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

**Creo que tendré que explicarte más cosas….**

* * *

**Happy es todo un conocedor del tema, jajajaja a ratos me imagino a Happy en el manga dandole consejos romanticos tanto a Natsu como a Lucy... Se supone que este seria el final pero se me han ocurrido más cosas asi que tendran más de esta historia por un rato...**

**Si quieren darme ideas pueden dejarmelas aqui: pages/Lemon-chan/522871261071589?ref=hl**

**Y para los que siguen Ven a Fairy Hills y Lucy ha desaparecido, que los termine esta semana... subire unos bonus :)**


	5. El dragon y la princesa?

**Capítulo 5 - El dragon y la princesa?**

* * *

Le estaba explicando a Natsu que era un beso y como se daba sin embargo este tonto no sabia nada al respecto ni siquiera sabia porque se daba…

**Happy… como es que sabes tanto de esto y yo no se nada? – **preguntaba mi amigo que al parecer realmente no entendia nada de lo que le hablaba.

**Natsu, es que eres un tonto, ademas es algo que he querido hacer con Charle y si no supiera de esto no podría molestarlos como lo hago siempre –** le conteste a mi amigo** – Por cierto Natsu tardaste en saber que sentias por Lucy, ademas un beso es algo que se da a la persona que amas.**

**Es decir que a Lucy le dare un beso, pero sigo sin entender como es que se hace – **seguía diciendo el chico mientras se sonrojaba al mostrar tal inocencia.

**Bueno, iremos a ver una obra de teatro romántica, espero que eso te ayude….**

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

No entiendo de que es lo que habla Happy, sin embargo si es algo que se le da a la persona que amas yo a Lucy le deseo dar muchos de esos y todo lo que ella quieras, sin embargo primero debo descubrir que son y tal vez la obra a la que me lleva Happy sea la mejor solución…

Fue asi como llegamos al teatro y comenzó una historia de una princesa custodiada por un dragon cuyo príncipe deseaba asesinar al dragon y quedarse con la chica, por cierto no se alcanzaba a ver el rostro de la chica pero su voz me era conocida….

**He derrotado al dragon! Ven aquí mi querida princesa! – **le decía aquel príncipe a la chica, y allí fue donde descubri porque su voz me era conocida un delicioso aroma llego a mis fosas nasales y supe que era Lucy…. Mi Lucy…..

**Es la hora del beso! - **gritaba el publico mientras a mi me molestaba esto, y mas el no saber aun porque Lucy estaba allí….

**Que? Nadie dijo nada sobre un beso – **gritaba Lucy

* * *

_Flashback_

_No se dieron un beso? Eso es increíble…. Pero bueno si tenemos en cuenta que Natsu es muy inocente en ese sentido seras tu quien debe dar el primer paso para eso – decía Erza_

_Yo? Como es posible que haga algo como eso, no lo creo! – gritaba yo por todo el gremio._

_Lu-chan, creeme que a chicas como nosotras que nos gustan los chicos cabeza hueca nos pasa esto y debemos hacerlo por el bien de nuestras relaciones – decía Levy_

_Espera Levy?... Estas aceptando que te gusta el cabeza hueca de Gajeel? – le pregunte conmocionada ya que ese rumor también corria por todo el gremio, pero siendo mi mejor amiga yo ya lo sabia aunque ella no lo aceptara._

_No cambies de tema Lu-chan….. Debes hacer algo!_

_Si Lucy-san, Juvia cree que al no ser mas su rival de amor debería pensar en una forma bonita de que Natsu-san y Lucy-san se besen…._

_Esta bien, pero necesitare dinero para ello. Asi que debo tomar una misión sin que el lo sepa…_

_Necesitas una misión? Tengo la perfecta para ti, tienes que ser la princesa en una obra – decía Mira desde la barra._

_Una obra? Esta bien ire!_

_Fin el flaskback!_

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Cuando acepte esto fue para conseguir dinero para una cena romántica y para darnos el primer beso con Natsu, pero como es que termine en este gran lio…. Que pensaría Natsu si viera esta escena?

**No quiero!** – grite mientras el chico que hacia del príncipe me miraba asustado, en ese momento me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el – **Si no lo haces no te pagaran la recompensa.**

**No me importa! Lo hacia por algo importante pero si hago este ese algo importante no servirá de nada… **- le gritaba yo a aquel chico

**Quieras o no, lo debes hacer…. Si no lo haces tampoco me pagaran a mi!** – el estaba preocupado por su recompensa y me seguía abrazando fuerte mientras yo lo evitaba, asi que estaba pensando en darle una patada cuando…

**Yo soy el dragon! Y nadie se meterá con mi princesa!** – aquel chico de cabellera rosada que gritaba eso era Natsu… Mi Natsu! – **Asi que ven aquí príncipe y peleemos para obtener el amor de la princesa!**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en realidad el fic se acababa en el anterior pero decidi no dejarlo asi... Hoy no sabia que escribir y a medida que escribia me salio la idea, espero que les gusta**


	6. Pobre actor

**Capitulo 6 - Pobre actor**

* * *

Como es que Natsu llego aquí, bueno no puedo preguntarme eso en este momento…. Ya que en este momento Natsu ha comenzado a atacar al otro actor mientras ese pobre corre por entre el publico y el escenario ya que no es un mago. He intentado llamarlo para que se calme pero en realidad no me presta atención…

**Hola Lucy **– Happy se acerco a mi mientras veía la escena que ahora protagonizaba Natsu y como la gente estaba feliz al ver lo que sucedia, en cierto modo estaba dándole un giro especial a la historia.

**Que están haciendo aquí? – **Lucy le preguntaba a Happy

**Nosotros te íbamos a preguntar lo mismo, pero nosotros estamos aquí porque Natsu quería saber como se daba un beso y como le explique y no entendio entonces lo traje a verlo…. Por cierto el beso que quería ver era para dártelo a ti….** – Happy le comentaba a Natsu mientras esquivaban los ataques de Natsu que al actor acercarse a Lucy a pedir ayuda se hacían mas fuertes y se dirigían hacia ellos.

**Asi que todos sabían que iba a haber un beso porque Mira no me lo dijo? **– Lucy se preguntaba algo enfadada ya que debido a esto se quedaría sin la recompensa que había pensado gastar en una cena especial con Natsu…

**En cuanto a eso….**

_Flashback_

_Necesitamos que Natsu y Lucy se den su primer beso…. Pero para esto necesito tu ayuda Happy – Mirajane hablaba mientras limpiaba la barra del gremio._

_Que tienes pensado? Cuentas con mi ayuda…._

_Bueno, tu debes explicarle a Natsu que es un beso y mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo mientras Lucy debe intentar hacer una misión sola debido a eso, luego tienes que llevarlo a esta obra luego veras lo que ocurrirá…_

_Aye sir!_

_- Fin del flashback-_

**Asi que todo fue plan de Mira, sin embargo parece que ella a veces no tiene en cuenta lo destructivo que puede ser Natsu… - **Lucy decía, creo que tendre que ayudarle al chico.

En ese momento Lucy llamo a Loki que se interpuso entre el chico y Natsu que estaba a punto de golpearlo al ver esto Natsu se freno antes de golpear al espíritu de Lucy, su querida Lucy…

**Hasta que reaccionas, que es lo que paso? **– Lucy comentaba mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

**El quería que lo besaras, que querias que yo hiciera? **– Natsu se defendia

En ese momento el narrador de la obra, que no era nadie mas que Happy comentaba

**….."Y fue asi como el dragon a punto de asesinar al supuesto príncipe que quería obligar a la princesa a besarlo es frenado por la misma que decide que estará con el pero no debe hacerle daño al príncipe…. Ahora veremos la muestra de amor de ese dragon hacia su princesa"….**

En ese momento se escucho que el publico aclamaba el tan preciado beso que ahora si Lucy estaría dispuesta a dar, y que aquel chico no entendia como dar asi que Lucy a pesar de decepcionarse un poco lo acerco a sus labios y allí fue como el primer beso de esta pareja de magos se dio durante una misión en un escenario.

**Te amo…**

**-Fin-**


End file.
